Bản mẫu:Infobox military battle/doc
Usage Military conflict infobox |place = Near Lützen, southwest of Leipzig, Germany |coordinates= |result = Swedish victory |combatant1 = Sweden, Protestant German states |combatant2 = Holy Roman Empire, Catholic German states |commander1 = Gustavus Adolphus , Bernhard of Saxe-Weimar |commander2 = Albrecht von Wallenstein, Gottfried zu Pappenheim |strength1 = 12,800 infantry, 6,200 cavalry, 60 guns |strength2 = 10,000 infantry, 7,000 cavalry, 24 guns |casualties1 = 3,400 dead, 1,600 wounded or missing |casualties2 = 3,000–3,500 dead or wounded }} A military conflict infobox (sometimes referred to as a warbox) may be used to summarize information about a particular military conflict (a battle, campaign, war, or group of related wars) in a standard manner. The infobox should be added using the template, as shown below: Note: When using parameters, avoid the ambiguous abbreviation "N/A", and instead use "unknown" or "none". All subjective or qualitative judgements and numerical quantities or statistics must be cited to a reliable source (see WP:MILMOS#CITE). * conflict – the name of the conflict being described (e.g. "Battle of Lützen" or "World War I"). * partof – optional – the larger conflict containing the event described in the article. For battles or campaigns, this should be the war during which the event takes place; for particularly large wars, this may include a theatre (e.g. "the Eastern Front of World War II"). For wars, the parameter may be used to link to a larger group of wars (e.g. the Italian War of 1521–26 to the Italian Wars). It may be necessary to insert "the" before the name of the war for proper grammar. * image – optional – an image for the warbox. The image must be given in the form ; in particular, the thumb attribute must not be selected. * caption – optional – the text to be placed below the image. * date – optional – the date of the conflict described. Convention is to give the actual date for battles and the years for wars, but this does not always apply. * place – the location of the conflict. For conflicts covering a wide area, a general description (e.g. "France", or "Europe", or "Worldwide") may be used. * coordinates – optional – the location of the structure, given as a coordinate pair by using with display=inline,title. * map_type – optional – the base map to be used for the location map, e.g. "Scotland"; see for more details. * latitude – optional – latitude for placing the marker on the location map, e.g. "56.81". * longitude – optional – longitude for placing the marker on the location map, e.g. "-2.68". * map_size – optional – width of the location map in pixels (px), e.g. "150"; defaults to: "220". * map_caption – optional – caption displayed below the location map; defaults to "Location within }", e.g. "Location within Scotland". * map_label – optional – the label placed next to the marker on the location map. * territory – optional – any changes in territorial control as a result of the conflict; this should not be used for overly lengthy descriptions of the peace settlement. * result – optional – this parameter may use one of several standard terms: "X victory", "Decisive X victory" or "Inconclusive". The choice of term should reflect what the sources say. In cases where the standard terms do not accurately describe the outcome, the preferred method is to enter a link to the section of the article where the result is discussed in detail (such as "See the 'Aftermath' section"). * status – optional – for ongoing conflicts, the current status of the conflict. This should not be used if a final result (above) is provided. * combatant1/'combatant2'/'combatant3' – optional – the parties participating in the conflict. This is most commonly the countries whose forces took part in the conflict; however, larger groups (such as alliances or international organizations) or smaller ones (such as particular units, formations, or groups) may be indicated if doing so improves reader understanding. When there is a large number of participants, it may be better to list only the three or four major groups on each side of the conflict, and to describe the rest in the body of the article. The combatant3 field may be used if a conflict has three distinct "sides", and should be left blank on other articles. Combatants should be listed in order of importance to the conflict, be it in terms of military contribution, political clout, or a recognized chain of command. If differing metrics can support alternative lists, then ordering is left to the editors of the particular article. ** combatant1a/'combatant2a'/'combatant3a' – optional – in cases where the parties significantly changed over the course of the conflict, these subsidiary fields may be used to provide additional rows for the combatant''N'' fields (above). ** combatant1b/'combatant2b'/'combatant3b' – optional – additional row, as above. ** combatant1c/'combatant2c'/'combatant3c' – optional – additional row, as above. ** combatant1d/'combatant2d'/'combatant3d' – optional – additional row, as above. * commander1/'commander2'/'commander3' – optional – the commanders of the military forces involved. For battles, this should include military commanders (and other officers as necessary). For wars, only prominent or notable leaders should be listed, with an upper limit of about seven per combatant column recommended. Ranks and position titles should be omitted. The and templates may be included immediately after the names of commanders who were killed in action or surrendered and were taken prisoner, respectively. The commander3 field can only be used if the combatant3 field is set. * strength1/'strength2'/'strength3' – optional – the numerical strength of the units involved. It is generally not useful to provide unit names without giving an indication of numbers. The strength3 field can only be used if the combatant3 field is set. * casualties1/'casualties2' – optional – casualties suffered, including dead, wounded, missing, captured, and civilian deaths. Terms such as "dead" (or "killed"), "wounded", or "captured" should be used in place of abbreviations such as "KIA" or "POW". * casualties3 – optional – if combatant3 is set, this is a third casualty field identical to the two above; if it is not set, this is an alternate combined field for use where only the total casualties of a conflict are known, or where civilian casualties cannot be directly attributed to either side. * notes – optional – optional field for further notes; this should only be used in exceptional circumstances. Military conflict infobox no:Wikipedia:WikiProject Military history/Military conflict infobox Microformat Conflict ar:قالب:معلومات صراع عسكري af:Sjabloon:Inligtingskas Militêre konflik bg:Шаблон:Инфокутия Военен Конфликт cs:Šablona:Infobox - válka da:Skabelon:Infoboks militær konflikt el:Πρότυπο:Μάχη eo:Ŝablono:Informkesto milito es:Plantilla:Infobox conflicto militar fa:الگو:جعبه جنگ fr:Modèle:Infobox conflit militaire hy:Կաղապար:Տեղեկաքարտ Ճակատամարտ it:Template:Conflitto ja:Template:Infobox Military Conflict ka:თარგი:ინფოდაფა სამხედრო კონფლიქტი ko:틀:전쟁 정보 nl:Sjabloon:Infobox Militair Conflict no:Mal:Infoboks slag pt:Predefinição:DadosBatalha pt:Predefinição:Info/Conflito militar ro:Format:Infobox_conflict_militar fi:Malline:Taistelu ru:Шаблон:Вооружённый_конфликт sv:Mall:Slagfakta th:แม่แบบ:กล่องข้อมูล ความขัดแย้งทางทหาร tr:Şablon:Savaş bilgi kutusu vi:Tiêu bản:Tóm tắt chiến tranh zh:Template:Infobox Military Conflict